Wouldn't Change A Thing
by JamieBakerDC
Summary: Zayn is picking up Niall from where he was hanging out with Liam, but Zayn has feelings that wants him to know about. Title based on Demi Lovato's Wouldn't Change A Thing. Ziall One-Shot. Yaoi Warning.


One Direction story. First time I am writing one for them.

**Plot:** Zayn goes to where Niall is and is walking back with a sleeping Niall. But because of having feelings for him, will he tell him?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Direction. TBH I don't mind them just Ziall is my favourite shipment out of the five boys.

**Song Featured:** Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

**Note:** One-Shot

* * *

In a fancy New York hotel, Zayn and Niall are sharing a room as Louis, Liam and Harry were sharing another room. Zayn was laying on his bed as Niall was with Liam, thinking of stuff like Perrie getting all the boys, him getting the girls. The worst to him was; him wanting Niall. He has been crushing on his blonde best friend since The X Factor in the UK. He doesn't know if he is gay or probably know that it will go away sometime. He continues to lay down on the bed as he feels something vibrating in his pocket. It was his iPhone and saw who texted him. He realises that it was Niall.

_Hey. up2?_

Zayn smiles to himself as he wished that he would tell him that he wanted him. So he tried to text back to him like how he always did.

_Just kickin back. wby?_

Zayn then puts his phone on the sidetable by his bed and continues to think over stuff in his head. He then asked one question that he always asks himself; why did have to be Niall and not a girl? He then sings a bit of a song to himself to get him out of his thoughts.

_It's like  
He doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
__And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like  
All he wants is to chill out  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
Like he doesn't even care_

Zayn stops singing when he hears his phone going off on the table. He grabs the phone to see that he has another text from the blond.

_Just bored. Liam is making me bored_

Zayn laughed at the text as he realised that the song was very similar to how he was right now with Perrie. They have been getting into a lot of fights, arguments and cheating on each other with different people; including Zayn cheating with other males. He then texted his blonde friend if he wanted to come back with Zayn walking to wherever he was. The blonde then texted back that he will come back and was looking forward to see him.

So Zayn gets up and gets changed into a red polo shirt, white tee on top, light grey skinny jeans and white high tops. He then fixed his hair to how he wanted it to be before he grabs his keys and locking the apartment up. Because Louis and Harry will be partying on the other side of the city.

Zayn then walks downstairs because he was feeling a bit cold and couldn't be bothered turning back to the apartment and finding him a jacket. He reaches to the bottom of the hotel and said hello to the receptionist before walking out of the hotel. He was happy that there was no paparazzi outside of the hotel. So he walked to the address that Niall texted him and had a quick stroll to it.

Zayn used his iPhone as a GPS to find his friend so he could go back home. He stands in place as he plugs his headphones in and searched the lyrics that he sang in the apartment. He realised that the song was by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas called "Wouldn't Change A Thing". He played the song as he continued to walk. He then hears more lyrics coming out.

_She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change_

_Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)_

When he heard the two singing at separate times he felt like he could relate to the song because his friends think that he should break up with Perrie but he felt like he was feeling like the world was dragging him down to the ground and wanted that feeling to go away. He hears the remaining lyrics and wished that the lyrics was what Niall was singing to him.

_When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

Zayn smiled as he realised that the song related to Niall in someway that he couldn't put a finger on it. He then reaches to the address where Niall said where he was. He sees the blonde and calls him out so he is noticeable. Niall walks over to the blonde as he began to shiver. He wished that he had a jacket on to keep Niall warm but he decided to wrap his arm around the blonde as he blonde began to sigh.

"Were you that bored Nialler?" asked Zayn

"Don't say anything to Liam but I did text him that I was going home early." Niall said as he hoped that his friend got the message and looked back. Zayn stopped and asked if he wanted to go back.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I do but I was too bored, Liam started talking to me about something that I don't remember and I was getting cold." Niall replied back as he laid his head on Zayn's shoulder, meaning that he was exhaustedly tired. So Zayn asked him something.

"Do you want me to carry you? I don't mind to be honest." Niall glared at Zayn a bit at the idea. Zayn then looked at Niall's eyes, the blue orbs that he always enjoyed so much. But he was feeling tired so he nodded and Zayn wrapped his arms underneath Niall's as he jumped onto his friend and wrapped his legs around the older boy's torso.

They finally reached the hotel as the receptionist noticed the two walking in through the doors.

"Well, looked like someone had a rough day didn't he?"

"Yeah. He was bored from his friend, where his friend took him and he was cold. So he wanted to come home." Zayn said as he felt a blush because Niall's head is hiding into his neck, feeling his lips.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yeah it's just that.. well uh...something..." Zayn began to stumble as the receptionist knew something.

"Do you have feelings for him? I don't mind homosexuals. I find them cuter than straight relationships." she was telling the truth. Some homosexuals had cuter relationships than straight relationships. He tried hard not to tell but did anyway.

"I do but I don't know if I want to be gay. I still think that chicks are hot, just...he is someone who I want to steal my heart. I love him so much."

"Then why don't you tell him sir? I'm sure that he won't mind." Zayn was feeling nervous about whether or not to tell him.

"The truth is that he is my best friend and if I tell him and he doesn't like me the same way then I will lose him. And I don't want to lose him." said Zayn as he felt a bit stressed but is calmed down by Niall caressing the back of his neck.

"Someone calmed you down." said the receptionist before Zayn went back to the apartment. "Good day sir." said the receptionist before she was out of his sight. Zayn kept the blond up and grabbed the apartment key to unlock the door, grab the key and opened the door. Zayn carried the blond partly in before closing the door and walking down the hallway to the room where they were sleeping.

He carried him to his bed instead of the blonde's bed because he was just too tired. So Zayn tried to catch his breathing before caressing Niall's cheek and finished the song that he was listening to along the way to pick up the blonde.

_Like fire and rain  
You can drive me insane  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars  
Like we're different stars  
But you're the harmony of every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

Blonde smiled as he heard the song before his eyes flustered open to see the sight of the older boy.

"Afternoon Nialler."

"Afternoon Zaynie." Zayn smiled at Niall's nickname for him before Niall asked about what happened downstairs.

"Zayn, do you have feeling for me? You do know how much I hate liars." Niall asked in a tone that he knew that Zayn would always is honest to. And the blonde was right about how he hated liars. He always found a way to get the people that lied and made them tell the truth.

"Yes I do and I am sorry if you don't feel the same way." Zayn said before he looked down, not looking at the blonde.

"I actually have feelings for you too." Zayn's face lit up as he looked up to see the blonde's face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was scared that you didn't have the same feeling that I had and I loved how you carried me back home. You are cute when you carry me like I'm your bride." That comment made the older boy blush and made Niall giggle. The blonde then sat up so that they were inches away until Niall broke the distance. He planted his lips on top of the older boy's, before Zayn kissed him back and their arms are behind each other's necks. Zayn was the first to back out and finished saying the song title to Niall.

"And I Wouldn't change a thing. I love you Niall."

"I love you too Zayn." said Niall before they kissed one more time and they both laid back on the pillows and drifted to sleep.


End file.
